Dark Souls
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Cuando el mundo comenzó solo existían en la tierra dos planos, el de arriba, y el de abajo. El plano superior no conocía de colores y era gobernado por poderosos dragones inmortales como el tiempo, el plano inferior no conocía la luz y era habitada por seres sumidos en la oscuridad. Así era en el Edad Antigua. Hasta que apareció el Fuego.
1. Chapter 1

_En la edad antigua, el mundo era amorfo y estaba envuelto en niebla. El plano superior, una tierra de riscos grises, árboles gigantescos y dragones eternos existentes desde el inicio de los tiempos. El plano inferior, lugar oscuro y desconocido por la luz era el hogar de otros seres, seres durmientes y débiles ante la oscuridad._

 _Pero entonces, en medio de la edad antigua, llegó el fuego, la Primera Llama, y con ella la disparidad. Calor y frío, vida… y muerte, y por supuesto… Luz y oscuridad. Aquellos seres del bajo plano, despertados por la luz y movidos por la curiosidad encontraron en ella el alma de los Dioses, los cuatro seres, los Gigantes tomaron su poder convirtiéndose en divinidades semejantes a los Dioses. Nito, el primer no muerto tomo el alma que representaba la muerte. La Bruja de Izalith y sus hijas del caos, fueron imbuidas con el alma de la vida. Gwyn, el señor de la luz y sus caballeros fue el representante del alma de la luz y el último, a menudo olvidado, Pigmeo Furtivo, quién en secreto descubrió el alma que representaba la oscuridad._

 _Pigmeo Furtivo desapareció y Gwyn tomó el lugar de líder entre los gigantes, con la fuerza de los dioses desafiaron a los dragones y con la ayuda de uno de ellos, Seath el descamado quién traicionó a sus hermanos con escamas, dragones inmortales, dando el secreto de su inmortalidad y revelando su mayor debilidad, que los poderosos rayos de Gwyn despellejaron sus escamas pétreas. Las brujas tejieron en su tierra tormentas de fuego, Nito provocó una miasma que embargaba de muerte y enfermedad y los dragones desaparecieron._

 _Así comenzó la Edad del Fuego._


	2. El destino de los No Muertos

_Nito, cuya alma representaba la muerte y la enfermedad, desapareció bajo tierra, creando su propio Imperio bajo la superficie._

 _Izalith y sus hijas del caos, cuya alma representaba la vida, también desapareció de la superficie creando bajo tierra su propia civilización, "Izalith"._

 _Gwyn, cuya alma representaba la luz se asentó junto a los Gigantes en la superficie, dando por comenzada la Era de la Luz, crearon su propia civilización, construyendo aldeas, fortalezas y palacios con Gwyn como su rey._

 _Furtivo Pigmeo, cuya alma representaba la oscuridad, partió lejos de la Gran Guerra y fragmentó su Gran Alma en infinidad de trozos, creando así las Humanidades y dando vida a los huecos del plano de abajo, quiénes aparecieron en la superficie como una nueva especie: los humanos._

 _Mientras Gwyn comenzaba su reinado, Furtivo Pigmeo llegaba a la lejana tierra de Oolacile y se enamoraba de quién no debía enamorarse, alguien que en secreto le regaló un colgante de plata. Las acciones del recién llegado enfadaron a las hechiceras que gobernaban en la pequeña civilización y fue encarcelado y torturado cada día de las maneras más temibles y dolorosas, pero solo fue en el momento en que su colgante le fue arrebatado que realmente se volvió loco. Su locura y desesperación fue tal que comenzó a romper la pared de su celda, acongojado por la escucha de unas voces que le llamaban desde el otro lado, cuando la pared se partió al fin solo había oscuridad, y guiado por aquellas voces Furtivo Pigmeo se dejó absorber por ella, desde su celda se comenzó a extender la Oscuridad del Abismo._

 _Mientras la oscuridad consumía Oolacile, las Grandes Almas comenzaban a perder su fuerza, la Primera Llama comenzaba a extinguirse, toda luz comenzaba a morir y para conservarla era necesario darle aquello que le habían arrebatado; una Gran Alma._

" _Sin embargo, pronto las llamas se apagaron y sólo quedó la oscuridad. Ahora solo quedan ascuas, y el hombre ya no ve el sol, tan solo noches eternas. Entre los vivos pueden verse a los que sufren la maldición… De la Señal Oscura."_

Es él. Ha abierto la puerta de la celda, ha traspasado las puertas del Refugio de No muertos de Lordran, ha caminado entre agua y escombros, aún lleva puesta la armadura y su escudo alguna vez tuvo luz que reflejar en las tierras lejanas de Astora, ahora yace sentado en medio de agua y escombros, iluminado por el único resquicio de luz del derrumbado techo, esperando al no muerto que ha liberado, esperando que por fin haya llegado aquel que menciona la profecía. Su nombre es Oscar de Astora, y se ha convertido en un No Muerto, ha venido buscando una cura y ha encontrado su muerte, ha lanzado el cadáver de un hueco en la celda con la llave que la abre, ahora solo debe esperar… esperar… y rezar por que aquél a quién ha liberado pueda sobrepasar al demonio que le ha herido tan gravemente.

"Es una bendición que hayáis llegado en este momento. Me temo que estoy perdido… Moriré pronto, perderé la cordura… Puedo sentirlo… Vos y yo, somos no muertos ¿me escucháis? Desgraciadamente he fracasado en mi misión, pero quizás vos alcancéis vuestro objetivo.

Hay un viejo dicho en mi familia: "Vos que sois elegido entre los No Muertos, en vuestro éxodo desde el Refugio de los no muertos, peregrinad a la tierra de los antiguos señores… Cuando toquéis la campana del despertar, conoceréis el destino de los No Muertos" … Ahora lo sabéis… Y puedo morir con esperanzas en mi corazón… No querría heriros después de morir, así que marchad…

Gracias por escucharme… Gracias… Ahora, marchad."

Las puertas del Refugio de los No Muertos están ahora abiertas, la locura y los huecos quedan atrás, junto con aquellos que han sucumbido y sucumbirán. El ave, negra como la noche, inmensa como la cabeza de los ya extintos dragones y de alas fuertes como el acero aparece desde el otro lado de la montaña, ayudando al No Muerto a cumplir con el destino que le espera, volando lejos, hacia el Santuario de Enlace de Fuego y dejándolo junto a una hoguera y a alguien, que no parece nada contento de verle, un guerrero cabizbajo, y más abajo una muchacha encerrada bajo la piedra.

"¿Hm? Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Debes de ser un recién llegado. Déjame adivinar… El destino de los no muertos, ¿eh? A eso has venido, ¿no? A esta tierra maldita de los no muertos… Bueno, hubo otros antes que tú. Pero aquí no hay salvación. Más te había valido la pena pudrirte en el refugio de los no muertos. Sigh… bueno, ya que estás aquí… deja que te ayude. En realidad, hay dos campanas del despertar; una está arriba, en la iglesia de los no muertos. La otra está muy abajo, en las ruinas al pie de Ciudad Infestada. Toca las dos, y algo sucederá… Es genial, ¿verdad? No sé qué sucede después, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no te detendrá. Así que vete. "

"Oh, ¿has visto a la muchacha taciturna? La guardiana del fuego… Es muda y está atada a este lugar abandonado. Probablemente le cortaron la lengua en su aldea, para que no dijera el nombre de ningún Dios en vano. Es triste, de verdad… Está atrapada manteniendo esa hoguera encendida. ¿Cómo es que estos mártires aún continúan? Yo hubiera desaparecido en un instante…"

Además del guerrero cabizbajo y la guardiana del fuego Anastasia de Astora, hay otros cuatro personajes cercanos a la hoguera, el primero de ellos un clérigo que vende milagros, Petrus de Thorolund. 

"Hola ¿qué tal? Creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy Petrus de Thorolund, ¿Tenéis asuntos con nosotros? Mis compañeros son mi señora y sus jóvenes caballeros. Estamos en una misión, como probablemente vos. Una muy importante, especialmente para mi señora. Es joven, pero debe llevar a cabo una misión de los no muertos. Reah es la hija más joven de la buena casa de Thorolund, esos jóvenes caballeros son sus antiguos condiscípulos, pero no estoy seguro de qué pensar de ellos. Temo que puedan ser una mala influencia…"

Y junto a él, los dos muchachos que ha mencionado como los jóvenes caballeros, Vince y Nico.

"¿Mh? Soy Vince, de Thorolund. Acompañamos a nuestra señora en su virtuosa misión. No es tarea sencilla, pero le soy fiel, y Nico también. Las catacumbas no son precisamente mi idea de pasar un buen rato, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No estaría bien que los abandonase, ¿verdad?... espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. Vereor Nox…"

La muchacha está un poco más lejos, arrodillada, orando silenciosamente.

"En caso de que no lo sepas, soy Reah de Thorolund. Eres un no muerto también, ¿verdad? Entonces no hay tiempo para fraternizar. Tengo una misión y sin duda también vos. No debemos dejar que esta maldición pueda con nosotros."

"¿Una misión de no muertos? A los clérigos no muertos se les da una misión: buscar el avivado. El avivado es el arte de alimentar las hogueras con humanidad. A través del avivado, se nos concederán un día magníficos poderes. Debemos partir pronto en nuestra misión, pues nuestra señora ha tomado su decisión definitiva. Así que, debo despedirme. Fue un placer. Vereor Nox."

La Parroquia de los No Muertos aún está lejos, y el camino está plagado de guerreros huecos, una muralla servirá como puente para llegar hasta la Parroquia, pero antes una misteriosa puerta que baja al sótano llama la atención del No Muerto. Allí abajo, en el sótano hay una auténtica leyenda, una tan antigua como el propio Rey Gwyn.

Se trata de Havel, quién luchó en el pasado en la Gran Guerra contra los Dragones, su armadura y escudo son roca y su arma es un antiguo diente de Dragón que usa como un enorme martillo, al derrotar a Havel, o lo que queda de él es momento de subir a la parte superior de la muralla, y prepararse para los peligros que aún quedan en el Santuario de Enlace del Fuego.


End file.
